Raining Water and Grunts
by Comet Treamor
Summary: A story about a young gamer named Jonathon who has trouble making friends in the real world. But one day something changes his life forever. This is my very first time publishing a story, so I hope you guy's like it, and if you do be ready for more chapters
It is cold outside, rain still sat on the grass in the backyard. On days like this I always stayed inside, playing video games like the _Halo_ series or _Grand Theft Auto V_ on either my Xbox One or my Xbox 360 _._ I never actually went outside and socialize much, neither would I have friends come over. Mostly because they would either pick on me or I would have a nervous breakdown. But I do have friends, online that is. They would understand me because some of them would have the same problems, I would only wish to meet them someday. I live in a home in Cleveland, Ohio. My family is kinda 'dysfunctional' in a way, my father would always come home intoxicated, yelling at my mom and sisters. I would take my sisters, Chloe and Sue, to the other room until my mom and dad stopped fighting. Chloe and Sue are 14 year old twins with brown hair and are 5,4" and wear the same clothing, same color but the colors switched ( for example Chloe wears a pink shirt with blue pants, Sue will have it the other way around) When they do me and mom would tuck them in while dad sits in his favorite chair watching _Larry the Cable Guy._ When it was my turn to go to bed I would wonder, what it would be like to have someone to talk to (in person) that won't yell, bully, or just look at me like I was crazy. I lay on my bed wondering that every night, I decided that this was enough thinking for one night, I shut my eyes and I logout of the world and into mine.

The next day I wake up to silence, mom and dad must be at work and my sisters are still sleeping. I go into the kitchen and grab my favorite cereal, _Cookie Crisps_. As I was eating I hear my sisters fighting over who's first player on _Halo 4._ They too love video games as much as I do (yep it's strange how the three of us love video games), I walk in and grab the controller from the two 14 year olds.

"Will you two stop fighting over first player, besides you know I'm always first player". I say, logging into my profile. Chloe looks at me with a bit of disgust.

"You're always first player." She said as she logs into second player. Sue still a little mad she wasn't first player logs on too. We decided to play on the 5th level on the campaign, one of my online friends (Old Chap 111) got on and played the mission with us. After playing for 34 minutes we experience the worst nightmare for gamers: lag.

"Oh come on, it was going great so far" Chap said, frustrated. "We never had lag before".

"Well, it might be the antennae, 'cause I checked the wifi box and it's not it" I say as I walk out the back door. Chap is right though we never experienced lag like this. I head towards the shed, and I turn the knob and grab the ladder. When I reached the house, I lean the ladder on the the house and I climb. I wonder, could it be the antennae or something. I get on the roof and try to reposition the thing to work.

"Is it better now". I yell, hoping it worked. I hear a faint "no" from the house. "Dangit, guess we have to deal with it for now". I yell back, frustrated. I make my way back to the ladder when something in the air caught my attention. I look closer at it, it looks like a phantom you'd see in _Halo_. "What the heck", I say to myself. It looks like it's getting bigger, wait, no it's not getting bigger it's getting closer. As it gets closer I can see what it is, it is a phantom. I must be going crazy, I pinch myself, nope still there and gaining.

I climb down the ladder and see Sue and Chloe walk out the house and say in unison "What's that noi- HOLY CRAP"!. I look back at the phantom as it passed over us, and crash into the field next to our house. "Get back inside, NOW" I yell at them, who knows if these guys are the Covenant or the Swords of Sanghelios. We ran back inside and hid in the closet. We stay in the closet for a while longer, I decided to check it out I tell them to stay there and stay quiet. As I walk towards the door I hear something in the kitchen, so I have two options, Be a moron and try and greet them and endanger my siblings or do this smart. I decided to do this smart, I sneak around through the laundry room. When I reach the kitchen I see a Unggoy (Grunt) invading our fridge, and attacks a slice of chocolate cake I was saving for later. Dang it, I was gonna eat that soon. I decided to try and get a little closer he is wearing red armor that you would see in the Swords of Sanghelios. So, at least this guy is good but I have to be sure. I get a little closer to it but I step on a plastic bag, and he turns around. He starts running, but I lunge at him and tackle him.

"Covenant or Swords of Sanghelios" I ask him, trying to hold him down.

"Swords of Sanghelios" He said, trying to break free. I than let him go and he stands up, he is lot bigger than what I'd expect of a grunt. He has a lot of scratches on his arms and dents in his armor. He is bleeding on his face from the scars. "Human where am I?"

"You are on earth, in the year 2016". I tell him, partly terrified, because he's an alien, and partly mad because he ate my cake. "You are gonna need medical attention, or you're gonna die. I yell out for Chloe and Sue to get medical supplies. "What's your name, if I may ask"

"My name is Jig-Jeg the Hero of Sanghelios" He said, trying to sound and look heroic. But falls down face first into the floor. I laugh, at him. If I were able to understand facial expressions of grunts, than i would be able to tell he was angry. Chloe and Sue get back with the bandages and chloride, and watch with astonishment. "So what are your names" Jig-Jeg asked.

"I'm Jonathan and these are my sisters Chloe and Sue". I said as I bandaged the last cut on his arm. Then I hear the door next to the kitchen and Mom walks in.


End file.
